1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink structure for a light-emitting diode (LED) based streetlamp and more particularly to an improved heat sink structure for an LED based streetlamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, streetlamps are generally in the form of bulbs. However, they are considered having the disadvantages of high power consumption and short lifetime. Recently, light-emitting diode (LED) has been used as a power source for torches. High power LED is a kind of LED which can emit light normally even with a power of only 0.5 to 3 watts supplied. In addition to the torch, such kind of LED has also been used in the headlight. However, the high power LED still can not be effectively used as a backlight source for liquid crystal display (LCD) since the light emitting efficiency thereof is too low therefor. So far, there are still few LEDs for the LCD on the market, since they have to be further developed for practical use.
With development of the LEDs in the recent decade, the high power LEDs have gradually become indispensable in our daily life. Being technically limited by the LED materials and packaging technology, the LEDs still have not lived up to the specifications of the general lighting means in terms of luminance and life span. Further, the heat energy, generated when the LED emits light, has to be properly removed therefrom. If the heat sink mechanism is not properly provided, the high temperature caused by the heat energy will reduce the luminance and life span and shift the light wavelength with respect to the LEDs. In the case of streetlamps, the poor heat sink mechanism also leads to a quick damage thereof.
In view of these problems encountered in the prior art, the Inventors have made many efforts in the related research and finally successfully developed a heat sink structure for LED based streetlamps, as described in the present invention.